


Time Together

by Kaoupa



Category: Pokemon Fan Games, Pokemon Rejuvenation
Genre: Family Feels, Found Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: Melia knew that she probably should have been going to see Venam and Lavender, after the raid on the hospital (the Hospital of Hope seemed kind of pretentious as a name, now). But, well, she had other things she needed to do.Like spending time with Alice, Allen, and Erin.V12 spoilers!





	Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> My first Pokemon Rejuvenation fanfic, and all credit goes to Jan for creating the game. It's not perfect, but it has a good story and characters. But I haven't played through the game more than once, so there's a very high chance that the characters here could be OOC at times. Alice and Allen in particular, since they don't have as much character to work with.
> 
> This story wasn't beta read, and I didn't go over it again, so there will probably be a few errors or maybe run-on sentences. Just a warning.
> 
> Someone else is developing Pokemon Rejuvenation - I don't "own" it at all.

Melia’s life had gotten pretty weird over the last few years (to her, at least - for her friends, it had been maybe… one year, at most?) She had sort of gotten used to it - all the time travel, superpowered humans, reincarnations, magic that could be powered by pokemon (and those Crests that she had been deeply disturbed to learn the origins of). Well, as much as somebody could get used to that sort of thing.

This was sort of new, though.

“There were so many people there!” Alice looked rather amazed as she and Allen talked about the many people that had been in the Shopping District, when Erin took them all there.

Apparently what got her to reexamine the weirdness levels of her life was finding out she had three long lost siblings she’d been separated from when she was… younger. After reexamining her memories, she… was not sure how old she was.

And learning from one of her friends that two of them had been stuck in a parallel dimension for an unknown period of time. If she ever met her birth father in person, she was going to punch him in the face first things first. 

Erin hadn’t been able to remember anything about the Unown Dimension. Nobody was pushing her to remember, though. Least of all her.

She had no intention of hurting her family.

  
  
  


“And here we are… Grand Dream University. Exams are almost finished - Urgh.” Erin felt her nose wrinkle up. If arrogance had a smell, Grand Dream City would have far fewer residents. And out of everywhere in the city, probably only the annual Grand Dream Ball would stink worse than this place.

“I must say! This place is quite fetching. Why do you feel the need to be so upset here, sister?” Erin just sighed at the same time as she felt a bit of amusement at her brother’s formal speech pattern.

Her  _ brother _ . Her  _ sisters. _

She still felt her heart swell up a little bit, like the Abomasnow who had stolen all the gifts of Whoville’s had. Every time she thought or said those words. 

Her  _ family. _

Then, the doors to Grand Dream University opened. “Hey look! It’s Erin!”

The swelling in her heart went down. And the mental stench, for a second, became almost physical.

“Screw off.” She snapped, looking at the people who had just come out the doors - they were familiar, and they weren’t welcome. Besides her, Melia looked at her, and she looked concerned. Alice and Allen looked surprised.

“Aw, does the old woman feel krabby? That head of yours still too small for your brain?”

The surprise in Alice and Allen’s eyes went away. Well, the surprise for her was replaced with surprise at what the people across from them had said.

Alice frowned, her awe at seeing the University replaced with annoyance. “I am aware that the first part of your statement to our sister was an insult. Why was the second part a compliment?”

The students, mostly, looked surprised for only a second. Then, one of them smirked. “You’ve got siblings, Erin?! Well, they sure look like you! All blondes! Losers who can’t even chose a proper pokemon team!” 

“Proper?” Alice and Allen looked puzzled. “What does that mean? A proper pokemon would be one you can spend time with, I would imagine.” Alice said.

Melia just sighed. Erin did too. These people…

“There’s a bunch of people focused on the “best” pokemon, out here in the real world.” Erin bluntly stated. “Things like the Garchomp or Salamence lines, Aegislashes, that sort of thing. Basically, every pokemon that has enough raw power that it can muscle through any ordinary pokemon? They get it, they focus on that, and they say it’s the best option there is and overlook every other pokemon that isn’t up to their standards even if they could defeat them with the right plan or matchup.”

She had gotten mocked for just that, with the pokemon that she’d been working with and training. She’d never focused on being the best trainer in the world - she just wanted somebody to actually spend time with her. Butterfree had been with her for her whole life, almost. They hadn’t ever hesitated to get close to her, when she needed it.

Maybe she should have let them out more often at the Theater, though. Maybe she wouldn’t have felt so lonely that she would be - no, that wasn’t a productive line of thought. It might have been true, but she’d been told that dwelling on the past was counterproductive.

Her two “youngest” siblings just looked more confused. “What would be the point in placing your hopes and expectations on a single pokemon, though? Teams in coordination are easily a match for any single pokemon, and many pokemon together, even of a weak species individually like Unown, can defeat almost any pokemon.” Alice asked. 

“Oh Arceus, you’ve infected them, Erin!  _ Unown _ ?! Those weaklings?”

Alice and Allen both looked fairly offended by that. 

Considering what they’d been told about the Unown Dimension and how the Unown there had basically kept them trapped for years on end thanks to teamwork, “weaklings” seemed fairly inaccurate.

“If you seek to continue insulting me or my sisters, I would ask that you do it after you have proven yourself able to back up your words with action.” Allen looked unhappy as he stepped forwards.

“All right then, bring it on! Serperior!” The hissing grass snake came out swiftly, and Allen brought out…

Nothing?

“Allen, what are you doing?” Melia looked baffled.

His answer came two seconds later, and except for Alice, left everyone very confused.

“Wind Slash!”

  
  
  


The area south of the University was a rather nice place to stay, even if there weren’t any houses. Some people might say that was part of why it was so nice - the only people there were out for walks and to enjoy the scenery, usually.

Or for loud discussions you didn’t want someone to overhear.  (The “loud” was mostly Melia’s part in it)

“...HOW?!”

After Allen’s surprise attack (apparently, it was close enough to Flying type to be super effective) had knocked out Serperior, well… things hadn’t gone any better for the poor sap he’d been fighting.

Melia had tried to get Allen to stand down, but he’d insisted on “fighting for his sister’s honor.”

And while Alice hadn’t been surprised, and Erin had been pleased by the looks on the faces of her former tormentors, Melia had only gotten more and more confused.

“I - I grew up with a pokemon professor! I studied pokemon my whole life before the… Team Xen thing and I joined the Storm Chasers before I left…” Melia trailed off, before getting back on topic. “But still! Allen, how did you do that?!”

“You mean you don’t know how to use your powers?” Allen and Alice both looked puzzled.

“Er… I know I have them. But they only show up when I need them, it seems. And they certainly didn’t let me use pokemon moves!” Melia was now looking more fascinated than confused. “How exactly did you get yours to work so well?” She’d heard from Aelita how Allen had - apparently - destroyed a massive Bladestar mech, something that she was fairly sure most Pokemon couldn’t have done.

“I…” Allen frowned. “I practiced with them. Against all the… characters that Alice made for me and Eriena-”

“ _ Erin _ , Allen. It’s Erin.” Erin just sounded exasperated as she spoke up. She knew that “Eriena” was apparently her birth name, but… it just didn’t sound _ right _ to her.

“Oh, yes. Sorry, sister.” Allen hastily apologized.

“But anyways, well… how did you learn to control them? Get them to cooperate? I can’t bring my powers out at all.” Melia looked determined, now.

“I couldn’t even get them to work except when except for you, we were all about to get blown up. Count yourself lucky, Melia.” Erin deadpanned.

“I do. But they’d be a lot more useful if-” Melia began.

“-We could control them, I know. I didn’t exactly enjoy getting almost blown up, sis.” Melia was cut off mid-sentence by Erin.

“I… am unsure.” Allen admitted, catching the attention of both of his older sisters.

“As am I. The Unown always listened to me, from the day we entered their dimension. And I cannot speak for Allen, but I cannot truly recall a time when he had difficulty getting his techniques to work. Simply difficulty getting them to work _well_. He could always use them, he just had to practice.” Alice looked curious. “If you were able to access them consistently, perhaps we could aid you, but not at this time.”

  
  
  


As they continued walking down the streets of the nature area, and across the bridge towards the central square and the main building, Melia’s disappointed look left her face. Erin seemed to be as calm as ever. Alice and Allen kept looking around as they walked, still in awe of Grand Dream City even after the time they’d spent there.

“What are those?” 

Stopping midstep, Erin looked down from the bridge. “Those are rivers… and they appear to lead into the sewer tunnels. I bet that’s probably where Bladestar went after their attack failed, come to think of it.”

“Sewers, yes. We didn’t have those, in the Unown Dimension.” Alice admitted. “I believe the Unown took care of that sort of thing for us whenever we went to the bathroom.”

“You know, if someone asked me, I don’t think I could pinpoint when my life became strange enough that I didn’t question things like that anymore.” Erin replied.

“It was probably when Spacea and Tiempa took me a few decades into the past and had me spend a few years training and working part-time as a waitress, personally.” Melia was doing a credible impression of her sister, at that moment.

“You went into the past? Before the calamity we were told about?” Allen looked curious.

“Yes. We both did.” Erin said. “Although Melia here apparently went to another time where the calamity was a lot worse, or something.”

Allen and Alice both looked interested, but didn’t ask. “Regardless, if you saw the world before the calamity. Perhaps you went back far enough to see us when we were all younger?”

“I… really? Maybe we did, but I wouldn’t know where to look. I don’t remember anything from back then. Nothing except mom’s voice, and that was...” Melia trailed off, remembering the voice from above she and Erin had heard, when they were talking at the library.

“Mother?” 

“You… remember mom?” 

Alice and Allen suddenly both looked somewhat “thirsty.” Like someone in the desert who had just been offered water.

“I - think she talked to us a while ago, actually. I’m not sure how.” Erin replied. “When we were in the library. She wasn’t there. Is there something we’re missing?”

“Father was the one who sent us into the Unown Dimension.” Allen replied. “Mother, as far as we know, never was involved.”

“She wasn’t. Father was the one who told me to keep you occupied.” Alice added. “But I don’t really remember mother that much.”

Melia looked pleased. “Well, how about a deal? We’ll tell you what we heard from mom, if you two tell us about her and dad!”

“Very well.” Allen said.

“These terms are fair!” Alice looked pleased.

“Sounds good to me.” Erin added, already feeling a little better.

Even if she didn’t remember anything about their mother besides that moment, even just thinking about it was just one more of the things that warmed her heart.


End file.
